


Living

by JaybirdSpectacular



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaybirdSpectacular/pseuds/JaybirdSpectacular
Summary: Zagreus was dying, and it was the fault of Thanatos.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Living

Zagreus was dying, and it was the fault of Thanatos.

\---

Thanatos and Zagreus were never meant to cross paths. It was but a mistaken meeting. Thanatos, as Death Incarnate, was preparing to take another mortal’s soul, and Zagreus was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

An accident between two humans, fragile things, that was scripted to take the life of one but not the other. Zagreus was the one meant to live. Yet—

Zagreus, defying the fates in the worst way possible, almost died that day. But thanks to divine intervention, as Thanatos referred to his quick thinking and clever solutions, Zagreus emerged from the accident unscathed. A blessing here, a touch from Death there. The power of a god wasn’t limitless, but it was close.

Thanatos did not take him that day, and Zagreus lived.

But that brush with Death opened Zagreus’s eyes to a new world. As Thanatos took the wispy hand of the newest resident of the underworld:

“Hey, what are you doing there, mate?”

Impossible as it may have been, Zagreus, having toed the line between the living and dead, became able to see Thanatos.

\---

Thanatos couldn’t contain his curiosity for this mortal who rewrote fate.

And soon, Thanatos found that not only could Zagreus see him, Zagreus could see right through him, too.

It didn’t take much convincing, then, for Thanatos to begin spending more time with Zagreus.

\---

Zagreus lived in the mortal realm, but even more in Thanatos's mind.

Thanatos couldn’t forget Zagreus, his blinding smile. His gorgeous mismatched eyed. That cotton soft hair.

By Aphrodite, he had fallen for a mortal.

\--

Zagreus was his constant companion when Thanatos could escape to the mortal world. By now, it was far too late to stop him from knowing the truth. That Thanatos was the God of Death, carrying souls to the underworld.

The day Thanatos told him, admitted it after Zag’s insistent pestering, he was not met with fear, disgust, or hate as he had feared.

Instead, he was met with a single word.

“Wicked.”

\---

Being with Zagreus made Thanatos feel alive. Made him feel joy, hope, all the positive, radiant emotions of the mortals.

Zagreus was nothing but determination, wriggling himself into Thanatos’s existence, charming him at every turn with his wit, his generosity, his compassion.

And by the first time Zagreus said those three words, the words reserved for mortals, the blush high on his cheeks, Thanatos knew.

He could never truly be with Zagreus.

He tried anyway.

\---

When Thanatos discovered what receiving Death’s Kiss did to mortals, he vowed to stay away from Zagreus.

The vows were broken in less than a day.

He was weak, cowardly.

And Zagreus would die.

\---

“You, my love, are hiding something from me.”

Thanatos whipped his head to look at Zagreus as soon as the whispered words touched his ears. He had to think quickly for his response.

He looked around Zag’s apartment, open and airy and filled with flowers, hoping an answer would be written on a wall.

It wasn’t.

First, he could lie. He could lie and deny and continue to drag Zag down into the depths of death. In the underworld, they could together. Forever.

Thanatos wouldn’t do that. Not while Zag was still so vibrant and beautiful and _alive._

Second, he could tell him the truth. He has been playing Zag, the foolish mortal, this entire time. Pretending like their love was safe for Zagreus, good for them both.

The truth.

Zagreus was _dying_ because of his selfishness.

 _Not yet,_ it wasn’t time for the truth, though Zag seemed to already know on some level.

He slept more, spoke less. The color was fading from his skin, his eyes didn’t gleam as they once had. Thanatos was killing him.

Another truth. Thanatos was a damn coward.

The third option, then. He could leave.

He could leave.

He would leave.

“Zagreus, I…”

Zagreus sauntered up to him, put a finger on Thanatos’s lips. “Nope, none of that. You’re going to say something like ‘I’m doing this to protect you' before you disappear in that fancy aurora light of yours.”

Thanatos could only stare at him, mouth gaping, as he reached and reached for an explanation. But Zagreus was too clever. He would easily see through any of Thanatos’s lies.

Okay, back to option one.

“But I _am_ doing this to protect you, Zag.” He took Zagreus face, cupped in his cold hands. Zagreus lifted a hand to put on top of Thanatos’s. He had a coy smile despite the dread Thanatos felt in his chest.

The game hadn’t even started, and Zagreus already knew he had won.

Zagreus sighed, “okay, let’s get two things straight. One, I can protect myself, even from you. Two, even if I can protect myself, I like you being here. Protecting me. You can’t do that if you’re gone.”

“Zag, you don’t understand.”

“Then stop hiding the truth from me and just tell me,” Zagreus said, taking a step back, away from Thanatos’s hands, away from the danger. The smile fell. “Just tell me the truth.”

Thanatos shook his head. “You won’t like it.”

“Probably not. Tell me anyway.”

“You’re dying.”

Zagreus blinked. “Well, what else is new? News flash, Than: mortals die. Surprised you didn’t know that.”

Thanatos groaned, “Not what I meant. You’re dying faster, Zag, faster than you should. Because you’re with me. I bring death.”

Zagreus hummed. “A real kiss of death, huh?”

“This isn’t a joke, Zag! If we had never met, you wouldn’t be dying.”

“If we had never met, I wouldn’t have been truly living,” Zagreus countered. “Not like this, at least. Sure, I was happy and content before I met you, but,” he closed the distance between them, “now I know you.”

“You have a life to live, Zag,” said Thanatos, taking a step back, “and being with me will end it.”

Zagreus didn’t follow.

The relief only barely outweighed the heartbreak.

“You’re right,” he said in a breath, “I know.” He laughed, bitter and cold. “I’m in no rush to die… I do quite enjoy living, you know, and there’s still so much for me here. Not to mention, my mother would be devastated if— I’ll be more careful.”

Thanatos tried to pull up a smile, but the mask felt entirely too heavy to be natural, “That’s right.”

In a whiplash change of expression, Zagreus was beaming at him again. “Well, guess we’ll just have to wait for the real deal. But you’ll come get me when the time comes, right?”

A weight lifted from Thanatos’s shoulders, carried away on his contented sigh.

“Of course. I promise.”

\---

Years and years passed. Thanatos visited as often as he could without causing more harm to Zagreus.

Zagreus lived a good life. Always bright, always cheerful. Helpful to those around him, devoted to his loved ones.

Always thrilled to see Thanatos.

Even Zagreus’s skin began to wrinkle, and his hair began to grey, his eyes never lost their iridescent gleam when Thanatos paid a visit.

For a lifetime, Thanatos stayed by his side.

Until the end.

\---

When Zagreus died, it was Thanatos who took him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first Hades fic!
> 
> I'd love to hear from you! You can find me [here](https://twitter.com/JaybirdSpec) on Twitter!


End file.
